


The Divine Conspiracy

by Nightshade_and_Moonbeams



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hylia and Demise, Hyrule warriors - Freeform, Lemon, Ocarina of Time, Romance, Split Timeline Theory, Twilight Princess, zelgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_and_Moonbeams/pseuds/Nightshade_and_Moonbeams
Summary: The cycle is beginning anew, but no Hero has awakened, nor will one. Zelda is Queen of Hyrule, but if she doesn't want to be a queen of ashes, she must reconcile with Ganondorf before the Goddesses take matters into their own hands and destroy two of the Triforce bearers as well as all of Hyrule. One-shot, not set in any particular timeline. Rated for sexual content.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	The Divine Conspiracy

“What do you mean the gods will not awaken the Hero this time?! Why would they do that? Ganondorf is positioned to take the kingdom for his own any day now! You know this, I know this, all of Hyrule is on edge because of our recent meetings!”

“I told you, Zelda, they are anticipating your actions,” replied the Sheikah.

Zelda’s pale face flushed in anger, her jaw locking like a canine’s. She slammed her fist on the reading table, rage tearing through her. How could this possibly happen? In every cycle three were awakened to bear the relic of the gods, and three it had to be, for they were the trinity and the Triforce. Wisdom and Power could never mingle without the hand of Courage near. Without the Hero, Hyrule would undoubtedly fall to the Demon Reborn.

“The gods want to purge the endless cycle of hatred and games. No hero will come. My Queen, you must face Ganondorf yourself. Either you reconcile with him and learn to embrace Power, or the gods will take matters into their own hands, and none desire that. End this lover’s spat, for the good of your people and the good of the Triforce,” replied Impa, crossing her arms in front of her.

Zelda snorted. “Lover’s spat, is that what you think?”

Impa’s red eyes narrowed. “Is it really anything else?”

The Queen ignored the biting comment of her advisor. As often as she denied her ancestor’s (and her own) feelings for the Dark King, they still rubbed a raw nerve. Had the Goddess and Demon never toyed with merging the Light and Darkness, perhaps this cycle would have never been forged. Each life, Zelda and the Hero would be reborn. Each cycle, Ganondorf would struggle to maintain control over the devil within him. Like clockwork, something within him would snap, the Demon God pulling hard enough on his soul to use him as a vessel of darkness. Zelda’s kingdom would fall, Link would appear, and evil would be vanquished for a time. But all things had to come to an end.

Zelda wrinkled her nose, tapping her finger to her lips. “How would the gods end this cycle,” she asked, trepidation resonating in her voice.

Impa turned from her, sighing deeply. “They will destroy the world, and both of you with it.”

–

Zelda ground her teeth into pulp. Damn them! Damn all of the ancient gods! Well, she would let them do their worst. Perhaps the gods could start fresh with two Surface Deities less likely to set the world ablaze in a twisted romance.

Go ahead, she thought, raze my kingdom to the ground. Reduce it to rubble! I will never reconcile with Ganondorf! Oh, what am I thinking? You’re being a bitch, Zelda. Your pigheadedness is going to destroy your kingdom. Swallow your damn pride! Apologize for the cycle, even if it isn’t entirely your fault. You are the Goddess’ vessel, not the Goddess herself! You don’t need to make the same mistakes as her. Swallow your pride.

She tugged her long blonde locks frantically, stomping on the concrete of her castle floor. Echos of heavy footfalls made her stomach lunge and her heart blaze. He was here that quickly?

The Queen had sent for Ganondorf, despite her reluctance to divulge this secret. But he bore Power and had the right to know if something changed within the cycle. She trembled, praying this encounter would end differently than so many others. 

Their meetings would begin civilly enough. They would discuss politics. Her demeanor would remain chilly while he was fire in human form. Passion would radiate from him with every word he spoke. He was assured of his convictions, that was certain. Soon, he would become slightly (dare she say?) playful. The Dark Lord would tease her, attempting to melt the ice around her with sarcasm and sensual remarks. She would attempt to keep a level head, but flames were soon blazing in her belly and she would squirm slightly under his intent gaze and naughty words. It seemed years of being imprisoned in human form had quelled the bloodlust of the Demon, though it had clearly manifested as lust of other sorts. Her cheeks would warm to the point where she could no longer even look at him, and she would turn on trembling feet. Her replies to him would be short and biting before she tore out of the room, embarrassed and heart fluttering like a butterfly.

Zelda’s last encounter with Ganondorf was much the same, her bitter remarks and his inappropriate, feral nature coming out to play near the end. Before Zelda could turn tail and run, though, the warlord caught her in his iron grip from behind, crushing her against him.

She yelped, struggling against his much larger frame. He was far too close, his warm breath tickling her ear as he spoke.

“You’ve fought me an eternity, my dear. You are constantly forcing the boy to act in your stead, become a vessel for your rage and destruction toward me. No more. This time, our war will not be fought on a battlefield, but in twisted sheets. This time, you and I will end this as it should have ended eons ago. Do you remember how I made you shriek my name, so long ago?” he purred, nuzzling her neck enough to elicit a soft moan from her.

The Queen felt as though she had swallowed her tongue. For a moment, she let her body relax against his, enjoying the feel of him pressing against her. Then she remembered who held her, and she yanked free of his death grip.

“You would do well to watch your mouth, Ganondorf,” she hissed, rubbing her wrist. “The Hero will appear and you will be forced into submission once more.”

A condescending smile appeared on the dark man’s face. “I don’t think so. You know what I think? I think you will have to fight this battle by yourself, Zelda. And believe me, when it is done you may be sweaty and slightly bloodied, but you will be the one in submission.”

Ganondorf grinned maliciously before flipping his cape and blazing out of the room like a wildfire. That was weeks ago. And here she was, awaiting him in her bedroom, to give him the news he would delight in.

Zelda sank against the wall, cradling her head in her hands. His dark promises echoed in her mind. ”Our war will not be in a battlefield, but in twisted sheets…” The low timbre of his voice and feel of hard muscles pressing against her lingered still.

None of this repulsed her like it should, but still, emotions of longing and confusion threaded their way into her psyche. No hero meant Ganondorf’s words would undoubtedly come to pass. Could she submit to him? Did she have a choice?

Once, long ago, the Goddess of the Sky and the Lord of the Dead had manipulated things much the same way. They became lovers, and for a time, Light and Dark melded seamlessly. Long before evil had spilled the Lord’s blood on the surface, rendering him the Demon King, Hylia, the Goddess, and Demise had embraced often in tangled limbs and searing kisses. But one day, a fallen Dark One had witnessed the merging, and felt that blood could be far more powerful in achieving dominion than sex. Ghirahim, Dark Prince of the Surface, ran the Lord of Death through with a wicked blade, collecting his blood and using it for his own bidding. In doing so, Ghirahim tore Demise away from the Goddess and he twisted, becoming evil incarnate. Thus, the Demon King was born and the vicious cycle was set into motion.

Zelda knew without doubt sex and blood were the most potent elements in any forging of power.

It seemed, then, both had to be utilized to appease the gods. This was some sort of divine conspiracy to render the Queen of Light and Dark King at the mercy of one another, it had to be. Things would most assuredly end differently if Zelda could only force her pride deep within her.

Ganondorf is your equal, hissed her mind, even as the Triforce chimed in her breast, signaling his proximity. A heavy hand knocked. Zelda’s stomach knotted as the door swung open. A familiar voice echoed a hollow greeting and the Queen froze. The door slammed shut, locking with a strong spell. Zelda nearly shot out of skin at the sound of her own enchantment sealing her in with the warlord.

Ganondorf noticed, too, brow furrowing at the action. A slight smirk tugged on his lips.

“Please, sit,” Zelda croaked.

It was then Ganondorf realized just where she had beckoned him. He watched her struggling to find the words while he sat against her window ledge. Rain beat down heavy on the panes, smudging the world to nothing but an inky darkness. The Queen turned to face him, her emotions etching themselves on porcelain skin.

“This must be something urgent to invite me to your personal quarters. Well?”

Zelda’s eyes remained downcast, hearing the sensuality in Ganondorf’s voice. She smoothed her dress before replying. The small gesture did not go unnoticed.

“It seems you were quite correct in your previous observation,” she said in a trembling breath.

“Oh?”

She felt amber eyes searing her. A thrill shot through her spine as her eyes moved up to his. He knew the words about to tumble from her lips.

“There is no hero,” she whispered, wringing her hands. His eyes lit up. She watched his demon briefly struggle for dominance before once more being subdued in the darkest recesses of his soul. “The gods desire us to end the battle once and for all or they will destroy Hyrule and both of us with it. They attempted this feat before, when they flooded the world, do you remember?”

Ganondorf stood, nodding while he slowly approached her.

“I suppose we don’t have too many choices, do we?” Zelda echoed, her eyes never leaving his.

Ganondorf snapped his fingers and held out a drink. She eyed it suspiciously before resolving that he probably wouldn’t try to kill her, and took it. He conjured another and sipped it, watching her intently again.

“Well, Zelda, I suppose we could keep fighting and sit back and watch the world burn before we’re engulfed in the flames, too, ” he replied mischieviously.

Zelda shot her drink, coughing as the strong liquor struck her throat. “It is to the point of kill me or fuck me, Ganondorf,” she spat. Her world tilted slightly, the alcohol warming the chill within her.

The warlord backed her against the wall and leaned close to her, flicking his tongue over his canines. “Well, if those are my two choices, will tonight be our final battle, then?” he purred. Fiery red hair fell against Zelda’s cheek as he loomed over her.

She held him back, the Triforce pulsing within her at the light contact. Her heart hammered in her chest as she began backing him against her bed. She pushed him gently, her legs straddling his waist, golden locks spilling onto his chest. He growled at her sudden boldness.

“It might just be easier to kill me, Ganondorf,” she whispered in his ear. “Do you really think you want to relearn all of my curves, feel my skin sliding against yours, hear me shriek and curse your name once more?” she breathed, pressing her body further against his.

Ganondorf grinned darkly. “Relearn? You are no more Hylia than I am Demise, Zelda.” He drew a line with his finger between the valley of her breasts slowly, punctuating his words. “But, I do want to learn all the curves of your body, what makes you cry out in pleasure, and play to your darkest desires. Anything you want, I will gladly give you. I’ve never wanted to force you, either physically or politically. I want to rule with you, not against you. You are my equal. I do not like being forced to submit in any way, and I doubt you do, either. Although, this time I promise I can make your submission here in this room worth it.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow. She heard no lie in his voice. When she found her own, she asked, “Do you want me, then, Lord Ganondorf?”

He looked thoughtful for a moment. “No. ‘Want’ is a weak word. This is something far more potent,” he growled, grasping her hips tightly so she was locked against him.

Her eyes flashed in time with the lightning crackling in the distance. “So be it,” she whispered before seizing his mouth in a bruising kiss. He was momentarily stunned and wobbled slightly, allowing her the opportunity to slide her hand around the bulge pressed against her belly.

It was Ganondorf’s turn to nearly swallow his tongue as the feeling of her hands clouded his rationale. He growled low, catching her wrists in his much larger hand. “Careful, my Queen. I know what your hands are capable of. You’re playing with fire right now.”

The mischievous grin playing on her face fell away when she felt sharp fangs slide against the sensitive flesh of her throat. She tipped her head back while his fingers ran up her back, leaving snapped laces of her dress in their wake. The straps tumbled to her shoulders and his mouth followed, biting lightly at the crook of her neck. She lifted her weight off of him to allow what was left of her dress to pool at her feet.

Below the dress, a tight corset concealed what was left of Zelda’s pale skin. Ganondorf licked his lips, his eyes darkening like brandy in a flask. His fangs seemed more pronounced when he spoke, glittering in the dim candlelight.

“You know this means our game is over, right? No more sick romance,” he hissed, his fingers dancing along her arms, awaking goosebumps on her flesh.

His voice was low, thick with desire, both poison and honey in her ears.

“Yes,” she whispered. “It seems you are no longer my enemy, Ganondorf.”

“What am I then?” he replied hoarsely.

Zelda leaned over him, chest heaving with unspent passion as she spoke. “You are my equal, my god, and…” She pressed her breasts against him and whispered in his ear, “…my complete undoing.”

Ganondorf groaned, burying his face between the valley of her breasts. She gasped at his sudden movement, gripping his broad shoulders tightly. He flicked his tongue over her pale flesh and she moaned softly, brushing her fingers against his cheek. The warlord stood up and pushed Zelda back against her bed. She watched as he removed his shirt, taking in his silhouette fully.

He was like a bright torch in a dark room. Fiery red hair hung to the middle of his back, curling lightly at the ends. His prominent nose and high cheekbones, not necessarily attractive by “glamorous” Hylian standards, were sharp and angular against bronze skin. A strong jaw was covered by the same flames as his hair. Eyes of pure gold, as if they were forged from the very sands he once called home, were both feral and godly. Scars stood pale against his dark skin as it was revealed. She stood on tiptoe, tracing his hard muscles. No longer did he resemble the scaley God of Death, no, this man was flesh, blood, and fire. She continued to trace his muscles, enjoying the feel of sinew against her fingertips.

Ganondorf caught her hand again, a wicked gleam in his eye. He knelt in front of Zelda, grazing his teeth over the top of her breasts while his fingers searched for the dagger in his boot. He ran the sharp blade up her calf and along her thigh. The feeling of cold steel on her heated flesh sent a shock through her system. She trembled against him, both petrified and completely seduced by his attention that could turn vicious at any moment. She felt the blade slide against the soft skin of her breasts before he moved it over fabric.

Ganondorf was enjoying the fear buzzing within and around Zelda. Her shivers were intoxicating, allowing him to feel power surge within him he’d not felt in ages. While he had the potential to be sadistic and draw her blood, it lacked the pleasure it would have eons ago. Instead, he pressed the blade against her corset, slicing it like the enemy it was. The offending garment met her dress on the floor. He tossed the dagger aside, the blade clattering to the floor.

Zelda breathed hard, eyelids fluttering as Ganondorf studied her. She tried to keep breathing, but the thick air of desire in the room was nearly suffocating. She played with a tendril of his hair, her eyes shutting while his hands explored everything from the swell of her breasts to her rounded hips and soft muscles of her abdomen. Opening her eyes, she found a deep fascination in watching his dark skin skim along her own alabaster flesh. The light contrasted the dark as if they were a double sided coin. He was fire and she, ice. They were opposites and equals, in every manner. The Queen wrapped her arms around his neck, soft breasts pressing into firm muscle. She stood on tiptoe to press her lips against his and he took the liberty of deepening the kiss, his tongue begging entry to her mouth. She readily complied, venturing to impale her tongue on a sharp fang. As it filled his mouth, the coppery spice of her blood and heat of the room rendered him dizzy. She knew his room was spinning, using the moment to bite his bottom lip hard enough to draw his blood in a fury of passion. Zelda clung to him as both collapsed on the bed.

The first bind had been completed, they had spilled each other’s blood in the heat of the moment. Somewhere, the gods were surely rejoicing.

The embrace was quickly becoming one of violent need, of desire long denied. Ganondorf’s hands roamed over her breasts, alternating soft caresses with rougher pinches. Zelda’s legs fell open as he played, her fingers threading through his hair. He dipped his head, nibbling lightly on the pink buds aching for his attention. Zelda moaned loudly, pressing him harder to her. He grinned up at her, rolling her nipple between blunt teeth. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she arched her back, tugging on his hair.

“I’m not sure I trust you, Ganondorf,” she whispered, but her smirk betrayed her. A devilish smile appeared on his face, his fingers sliding low to trace circles on her thigh. Too long she’d been denied this man’s expert touch.

“You were right not to trust me,” he rumbled savagely, fingers dancing dangerously between her legs. Zelda jerked, gasping at the feel of his nimble fingers playing against her sensitive, desire slicked skin. He moved his fingers in a slow, agonizing circle, pulling moans and whispers of ‘more’ from the Queen. She pressed her hips against his knowing hands, while her fingers tangled again in his red hair.

“Before I give you more, I need to know if I need to be gentle,” he replied to an especially loud moan.

Zelda frowned, shaking her head no. He can be as rough as he wants, her mind hissed. Ganondorf’s fingers moved low once again, pressing inside of her, thrusting as he desperately desired to, pulling screams and thrashes from the woman below him. In a moment, Zelda’s world was blown to bits. She screeched and arched her back hard as her orgasm hit her. She trembled, sweat trickling down her collarbone to her breasts.

Ganondorf stood and quickly divested himself the rest of the way. Zelda’s eyes widened, old memories suddenly flooding back. She sat up on her knees, locking eyes with him. “I want to touch you,” she murmured.

The feel of her soft hands running the length of him, gripping hard as her muscles would soon enough was nearly his undoing. He pushed the thought to the recesses of his mind, attempting to enjoy her touch. She saw the vein in his jaw pulse and a wicked thought crossed her mind. Leaning forward, she lightly flicked her tongue over him. He gave a strangled growl, his hands moving her long hair away from her face. She watched his face contort with passion with each flick of her tongue.

When it was nearly too much to bear, Ganondorf pushed her back, refusing to lose it so soon. She sat up again, flipping him to his back, her mouth crushing his. He grabbed her thighs, lifting her above him before he let go and pressed up into her. Zelda threw her head back, eyes shut tight as her body stretched to accommodate the welcome intruder. She’d forgotten many things; how he twitched within her with each flex of her hips, the growls that tore from his throat when she would rock back, the curses that flew from her own lips when he thrust up as she was coming down. His hands played with her breasts even as they moved, limbs entwined in passion’s most intimate dance. He sat up slightly, pressing a hand behind him for balance, his other hand roughly tugging her hair back, his mouth seeking her pulse point. She moaned and twisted in his grip, clinging to him for dear life. The fire was building in her belly again, sending shivers and shock waves through her body. Before she could scream, Ganondorf had moved behind her pulling her back so she impaled herself on him again. He hit places within her she didn’t know existed, the feeling of the hard marble of his body making her seize. He gave her a devious grin over her shoulder, moving his fingers between her legs with every deep thrust. She was so close to losing it again, and she knew he, too, had to be teetering on the edge of oblivion.

“Scream my name.”

The phrase barely registered in her fuzzy brain. Zelda thrashed about, moaning his name over and over before the shriek of her orgasm hit. She felt him swell within her and he cursed in an ancient tongue. Her walls gripped him like a band of steel before she collapsed backwards against him. They breathed hard in unison, entwining their fingers as lovers do.

“Ganondorf?” whispered the Queen.

“Hmm?”

“I…never stopped,” she mumbled.

“What?” he asked, brow furrowing in a haze of previous actions.

“Through all the ages, the lifetimes…I never stopped loving you,” she replied, reclining on his chest as they lay back beneath silken sheets. A stray tear fell from her eyes thinking about all the cycles they destroyed one another.

Ganondorf brushed her hair away from her face, studying her eyes. “I never just desired your kingdom, Zelda. I’ve always desired you. Love holds such a finality, doesn’t it? But….I suppose it is safe to say that I love you as well.”


End file.
